


Grounded

by Dinwow xelar (allenisnotthatcreative)



Series: Midnight releases. [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, I only fix ratings tags and add notes in according to what is written, I'm begging you, I'm hoping to keep it teen+, I'm sure this is an au of some sort, Oh wow, a soul/maka fic, all of the story is unedited from what I wrote at night, are we even surprised, but hey, but tbh my midnight brain can't draw a straight line much less keep a rating, crime au????, don't take this seriously, it's 12:20 am, the rating may change to mature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allenisnotthatcreative/pseuds/Dinwow%20xelar
Summary: Soul was dragging a body up hill into the forest nearby his town, only to find someone else already had the idea when he got there.Based on a writing prompt floating about somewhere on tumblr I'm tired, it's midnight, please no matter what do not take this seriously.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryan-my midnight buddy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryan-my+midnight+buddy).



> seriously put what little effort my sleep deprived mind could give, hope you enjoyed it

What Soul had done was nothing new. Killing someone and dragging the corpse uphill into the forest right behind his house for a couple hundred bucks was his actual job, not just working at an auto shop. When he had reached the top of previously mention hill at last he heard it, the grunting noises and the sound of a shovel hitting the dirt.

Someone else was up there with him and he quietly grabbed his trust blade and did his best to keep quiet while he approached the noises.

 

What Maka had done was something new. Killing someone and dragging the corpse uphill into the forest right behind her house out of self defense was something she never expected to happen in her simple life. Maka had debated what to do, call the cops? Turn herself in? But what about her teaching career? She'd never be able to get a job again because of a simple mistake, so she did what she hoped was logical and dragged the body up the rather convenient hill behind her house that was surround by trees. Nothing could be seen during the night without a light of some sort, until she reached the top of the hill. The moon raised high above gave her plenty of light as she dug a grave for a man she hoped everyone would think disappeared like all the other townspeople hit by the city killer. Her adrenaline that had helped her drag the body to this point was wearing off, but she had to keep going as she finished disposing of the evidence.

 

When Soul had seen her, sweat gleaming in the pale moonlight, he recognized her immediately. That was Maka Albarn, his olive eyed neighbor. He grinned once he noticed what the school teacher was doing, burying a body in the same spot as where he was going to.

He slid the knife out of view, "What's a fine teacher like yourself doing up here?"

She jumped and turned around so quickly it was obvious that she was doing something convicting. "What?! N-Nothing! Nothing at all!" She tried to calm the racing of her heart and cover the body laying at her feet as inconspicuously as possible. 

He grinned wider, she just looked more guilty by trying to hide the body. All she did was call attention to it. "Oh, so this is where you've been hiding the bodies!"

"Wh-What?! What b-bodies?!"

"The bodies of your victims, you're the killer that's been going around hunting people for money, right?" He grinned wider.

"I never did such a thing!" She stood tall, like she had never done anything worse than stealing a cookie when she was a child.

"Sure, sure, that's why there's a body laying at your feet." She jumped again and Soul continued before she could say anything, "Don't worry, I know you aren't the one who killed all those people," Soul shrugged, showing his knife carelessly, "But if you want to keep yourself safe, you'd better run on home and let the professional do his job." His neighbor stared at him a wild mix of emotions flitting across her features, the one that stood out the most was fear. Soul spoke again, tearing Maka from her thoughts, "Dear neighbor, please leave or else that grave will have three bodies in it."

She fled instantly at the look he gave her, not taking a moment to consider what else to do and Soul took the shovel she left behind and began finishing what she started, adding extra room for his own victim.

 

Maka couldn't sleep that night, a tense feeling of fear, anxiety, and bewilderment keeping her up. She threw up twice and sat there in the bathroom all night with all the windows locked tightly and the two doors leading into her house locked as well. She also kept her back facing the wall opposite the bathroom door, which she also had firmly shut and locked.

What was he planning? Was he going to turn her in to the cops? No, he couldn't because then she would also turn him in. But then she found herself back at stage one again. What was he going to do? Threaten her? Well, he had already done that twice. Maka then started thinking about what she should do, the logical side of her fighting to keep control before she puked again.

 

Soul got home late, as per usual for his line of work, and placed the shovel next to his back door. While he took a quick shower he couldn't help but laugh, the weak twig-like woman that lived next door had killed someone, and decided to bury the body in his personal graveyard. The person that was going to be his scapegoat if he was ever nearly caught.

Why did he let her go, though? His smile fell off his face. She was a loose end, and he didn't leave any of the sort behind when work was involved. Was it so he didn't lose the one scapegoat he had? Anyone could be blamed so long as they lived on the same street, or even on the one on the other side of the forest. He wasn't quite sure why he did let Maka Albarn go, but one thing was certain: no matter what happened next it was bound to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I went and re-read this after getting some sleep like 2 weeks later, and wow.
> 
> "he quietly grabbed his trust blade"
> 
> I hate myself for laughing as hard as I did lolololol.


End file.
